Awful Badman
"Awful Badman" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April. Script WARNING: The story may have swearing in it. It starts off with a forest being teared down to shreds. A Badman character is seen. However, he is not the original Badman... he has some sort of brown moustache on him. ???: Where is he? Where's he at?! WHERE'S MY SKATEBOARD?! It then pans to his angered face. Sunny Funny: Hey! Look! A new Badman! I wonder what he's doing here? The Badman then grabs Invertosis and throws him away. Invertosis: WHAT THE?! He then lands on a tree. Invertosis: Hey!! Get me down! Suddenly, his groin splits the tree apart as he grunts in pain. He then steps aside from the tree to show his front all shortened up. Sunny Funny: Ohhh Invertosis... You know that's just WRONG! She looks in deep confusion. ???: Where's my third skater 3000?! He then throws away a rock. Masked Menace is seen yawning getting off of his house. Suddenly, the rock lands in his mouth. The Badman is seen breaking into Cody's house. Cody is seen at a tea party with Ken. He screams upon seeing the Badman. The Badman then gets out of the house shocked to as what he just saw. He then goes to Sunny Funny and grabs her. Sunny Funny: Somebody might wanna do something! QUICK! Invertosis, Jeffygeist, Masked Menace, Nancy, Wild Card, Heart Head, Murder Man, Cody, Spider Man, Boko and Moony UnFunny are seen terrified. ???: Too pewny! He then drops Sunny Funny away and leaves. Sunny Funny: That Badman is just AWFUL!! The Badman then goes on a rock. ???: Alright, now listen up. I'm gonna look on the other side of the forest. And if I don't find it. Somebody's gonna PAY!! He then breathes in and exhales out blowing away everyone in sight. Meanwhile, Badman is seen setting up some sort of trap. He puts leaves on it while Masked Menace is seen being blown away. Badman: And now, for the bait! He then pulls out some dirt. Badman: Dirt! He then puts it on the trap. He then hides behind a rock. Suddenly Sunny Funny lands on the rock as Badman looks in shock. Badman: You know, sometimes it takes just a bit of dumb luck! Sunny Funny: Ohh man! He then grabs her. Sunny Funny: Gah! She then looks on the ground to see dirt. Sunny Funny: Oh hey! Dirt! Badman: Dirt? He then looks down and is seen terrified. The trap then catches him, the tree then goes left and right before throwing Badman away. Badman then lands in a tree filled with honey and bees. A skate board then falls on the ground. Sunny Funny: Well what do you know! The third skater 3000! She then jumps on it. Sunny Funny: Hmmm... She then presses a green button and it activates causing it to move fast. Badman is seen struggling to get out of the tree but manages anyways. Badman then pulls off some bee hive "hair" off his head. Badman: Uggh! Crazy... honey! He then accidentally rips his own hair off. He sees this and puts his hair back on. The next scene shows Badman walking away with a piece of rope on his moustache. Badman: I didn't have that flower, then I had that flower, and then I didn't have that flower... and now I have a headache! Invertosis, Boko and Cody are seen fixing Cody's house door. They gasp when they see Badman. Invertosis: Oh no! He's back! Badman: Who's back? They all then run off. Badman: Huh? He then looks around to see a "No ??? Badman" poster. Badman then goes to that poster and reads it. Badman: Beware the Awful Badman? He then goes to a lake to see the rope on his moustache while holding the poster. Badman: If I didn't know that was me, I'd be scared of me! He sees eyes in some trees. However, they close when they see Badman. Badman then smiles evilly and gets an idea. He goes to a rock and stands on it. Badman: Hey! You better know what's good for you, because you better know what's good for me! You better come out because I am AWFUL! He then gets off and looks around. Invertosis then comes down from a tree. Invertosis: Hey mister awful! Is there anything I can get ya? Boko then comes by and copies him. Boko: Hey mister awful? Anything I can get ya? Invertosis: Stop it Boko! I said that! Boko: Stop it Boko! Invertosis pulls the tree and let's go causing Boko to fly off. Boko: I said that! Masked Menace: Yeah whatever! It's time to kill a flower bitch alright! But right now, I think you want a party! An AWFUL party! Cody and Masked Menace come closer to Badman. Badman: I'll tell you what I want. I want that flower you mentioned! Or uhh... OR ELSE! The three then get terrified. Sunny Funny is seen riding the skate board. Sunny Funny: Woo Hoo! This thing is just wacky! I better hold on to it until Awful comes back! Suddenly, Masked Menace then closes Sunny Funny's path. He attempts to attack but misses causing the skate board to get across his back. Sunny Funny: What in the savanna is going on here? The shadow of Boko is seen behind her. Sunny Funny: Huh? He then runs fast to the front and stops Sunny's path. Meanwhile, Cody is seen on the skate board behind Sunny. Sunny Funny: CODY!! She then steps on the board causing Cody to fall on Boko. Sunny Funny: Seems like Badman isn't the only one out to get me... It then shows Invertosis holding a basket of berries. He then loads a shotgun full of it and starts shooting at Sunny. Sunny Funny: WHAT ON... The berries make her trip from her skate board and fall. Invertosis: Ah ha! He then jumps on the skate board only for a button to be pressed causing it to go fast with Invertosis on it. Sunny Funny: I would be feeling a lot around here today! Meanwhile, Badman is seen with Masked Menace, Boko, Cody and Invertosis. Badman: I demand that you bring me that flower, and you bring me this skate board thingy?! He then puts his hand on the skate board while Mouse is seen blowing a leaf on him for air. Cody: It wasn't my fault! It was his! He points at Invertosis. Invertosis: MY fault?! It was his fault! He points at Boko who is on his head. Boko: Your fault! Invertosis: YOUR fault! Boko: Your fault! He points at Masked Menace. Masked Menace: Uhh, his fault! He points at Invertosis. Invertosis: Your fault! (He points at Boko) All: IT WAS HIS NO IT WAS YOURS IT WAS HIM HE DID IT!! Badman: Oh brother... Meanwhile, Awful Badman is seen crying sitting on a rock. Awful Badman: Ohhhh Truffy... Sunny Funny: Truffy? Awful Badman: WHO SAID THAT?! Who's there? He then sees Sunny Funny. Sunny Funny: Ahem, are you crying over a skate board man? Awful Badman: Crying? No! I am not crying. I'm... I'm too awful to cry! A tear of his then drips on the floor. Awful Badman: Ohhh please... I just want my truffy! Sunny Funny: Ohhh, let's see if we can reunite you with your truffy! Awful Badman then hugs Sunny. Awful Badman: Awww! It then shows Badman with Moony UnFunny, Invertosis, Boko, Masked Menace, Mouse, Cody, Jeffygeist, Wild Card, Nancy, Heart Head, Murder Man and Spider Man. Badman: I don't care who's fault it is. I just want that FLOWER! And don't forget who I am. I'M AWFUL! Awful Badman: Uhhhh no! The camera then shows him. Awful Badman: I'M awful, and that's MY skate board! He then goes to Badman and grabs the skate board. Badman however, snatches it back. Badman: Uhhh no! I'm awful! Just ask them! Everyone's seen terrified. Invertosis: Oh yeah... yeah... he's pretty bad! Awful Badman: If your so awful, PROVE IT! Badman: O K! He then goes to a near by bush and rips it's head off. Awful Badman however, grabs a WHOLE entire tree while Badman gasps. Badman then makes an earthquake while Awful Badman makes a even LOUDER earthquake. Badman inhales and exhales blowing some wind on Awful Badman who is seen not amused. Awful Badman blows a TON of air at Badman blowing him back on a tree. His rope moustache suddenly rips off. Badman: Oops... Invertosis: Huh?! All: What?! He picks up his rope moustache and tries to put it on but it falls on the ground. Awful Badman: Ah ha! Told you! Who's awful?! SAY IT! SAY IT!! ???: No! I'm awful! Awful Badman: Huh? It then goes to the right and shows Awful MarioFan2009. Awful Badman: Awful MarioFan2009! What are you doing here? Awful MarioFan2009: Keeping an eye on YOU! He jumps off the rock. Awful Badman: But but but but... I'm not doing anything! It then shows damaged trees and bushes from Awful Badman's earthquake. Awful MarioFan2009: Look at the mess you made around here. LOOK AT IT! You broke the law of nature awful! It's time for you to pay! You know the drill... HAND IT OVER! Awful Badman is seen holding his skate board. Awful Badman: No no! I won't! Not truffy! Awful MarioFan2009: You'll get it back once you learn how to behave! Awful Badman: You're awful! He then runs off crying while Sunny Funny comes by. Awful MarioFan2009: See what I gotta deal with? Sunny Funny: Yeah! I see you came MF2009's brother! How did you get him to do that?? Awful MarioFan2009: Cause I am awful! I'm the Awful MarioFan2009! See ya around Sunny! He then presses a button the skate board blasting him off. Sunny Funny then gets angered at Badman. Sunny Funny: Badman... Invertosis, Masked Menace, Cody, Boko, Spider Man, Murder Man, Moony UnFunny, Wild Card, Heart Head, Jeffygeist, Mouse and Nancy look at Badman furiously. Badman: Something tells me... that something awful... is about to happen... TO ME! He then runs off in terror. The people however chase him all the way to a hill where they start beating him up. Sunny Funny: And making Badman's crack! (Breaks the fourth wall) Now that's what I call awful! Awful good! She then makes a �� sign with her fingers while it irises out on the fight happening on the hill. ----------------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ----------------------------- Trivia * The story is inspired by the Ant and Aardvark cartoon "Awful Aardvark". * This marks the first appearance of Awful Badman. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Badman Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Awful Badman Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Jeffygeist Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Wild Card Episodes Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Awful MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes Category:Nancy Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program